Civilization VII
}} Sid Meier's Civilization VII (often referred to as Civilization VII or simply Civ7) is a 4X Strategy video game and the seventh main series installment in the Civilization series. The game was developed by and released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, Nintendo DSGo, and Linux on May 29th, 2021. In Civilization VII, the player leads their chosen civilization from the dawn of agriculture through to the far future, hoping to achieve one of many victory conditions. The player must carefully handle many different variables and react to changing conditions, managing research, diplomacy, exploration, expansion, development, and conquest. The game is heavily based upon Civilization VI, retaining many of its changes, while also adding new features, such as new Tribe and Plague systems, a revamp of the combat system, and the return of some previously removed systems like the World Congress. Notable Changes *New Plague system based upon the Health system of Civilization 4 **Plagues can now start in Cities and spread to nearby ones through City Connections or Trade Routes **Plagues are more often to start in Cities with sources of water nearby **Plagues reduce the Population of a city heftily **Once a Plague is gone, it cannot reappear at the same city as before. **Buildings and Governmental Policies can prevent or diminish the effect of Plagues *Movement returns to how it was in Civilization 5 Diplomacy *New resource: **Generated by certain buildings and Wonders, including the Palace. **Can be used to purchase Tiles or Spies instead of **Must be used to implement new into the Government. **Must be used to make a City-State Dependent **Must be used to perform certain Diplomatic actions, like establishing *Puppet Cities have been replaced with Dependent Cities. They are similar, but provide no , do not give all of their Yields to the Civilization that controls them, and may be released at any time. When released, they will revert to a City-State if one originally, or can return to their original Civilization. Terra nullius introduces the option of releasing previously Civ-owned cities as independent City-States. *City-States and Civilizations have two variables of : and ** is gained by having goodwill towards other powers and by being strong in aspects other than warfare ** is gained by having a powerful military force and proving capable of warfare *City-States with enough become Tributaries, donating various resources to their host Civilization. **After being Tributaries for long enough and having an exceptionally high amount of , City-States can become Dependent upon a Civ in exchange for * opens up new options in Diplomacy with foreign Civilizations. ** opens up new ** allows Demands to be made of Resources and other assets *Civilizations are able to 'claim' Borders, which cannot be worked in until a City is built there. Other Civilizations may pass through it without an Open Border policy or build a City there, but doing so will result in Diplomatic penalties. Ideology *Three ideologies: , , and *Implementing , completing , and interacting with other Civilizations results in the accumulation of points in a certain Ideology. *After advancing to Ideology on the Civics tree, a Civilization can adopt an . The more points in an Ideology, the stronger it will be, giving better bonuses and allowing more to be chosen *The Ideologies all give types of Governments with bonuses dependent on the amount of points accumulated for that Ideology, and with Tenants available like Child Policies ** grants , which focuses on ** grants , which focuses on Military Conquest ** grants , which focuses on *Civilizations with the same Ideology have better relations, with discounts and decreased tension. *City-States will begin to support the Ideology of their Allies, making it harder for Civilizations with an opposing Ideology to change their Alliance * citizens will cling to opposing Ideologies and rally for their Government to switch to them. If enough Citizens do this, a Revolt could occur. This can be encouraged by opposing Civilizations broadcasting Propaganda. Government *The Government in Civ7 is similar in theory to that of Civ6, but has a much different execution * are unlocked by completing certain on the Civic Tree *New can be implemented into the current using or ** may be turned off at any point, but require to restore at a lesser cost than what was required to initially implement them. *Different types of can be chosen with their own bonuses. Civilizations may switch between them by paying but doing so will increase for a period ** are special exclusive to one type of ; they are more expensive but also have stronger efects. **Each has a limit on how many it may have actively implemented at one time, normally equal its natural gain doubled. **Unlocking every in a will unlock its , which applies to the Civilization even when they do not currently have that form * are random prompts that appear throughout the game that talk about specific situations and give options for how to progress. Based on this choice, new quantifiers will be added; for example, choosing to allow a worker's union will decrease Worker's building time but increase their maintenance. These also provide points The table below lists all of the s as well as their |} |- | | | } Capital |- style="color:#ffffff; background-color:#3F484D; text-align:center; font-size:14px" |style="background-color:#262626;"| |} |- | | | |- | | | } Capital |- style="color:#ffffff; background-color:#3F484D; text-align:center; font-size:14px" |style="background-color:#262626;"| |} |- | | | |} |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Resources Resources are a big focus in Civilization VII to a higher degree than ever before. Obtaining and processing Resources is now a large key to maintaining a large and powerful empire. This fuels expansion and rewards those who colonize and conquer, or those who bargain and buy. *Once Industrialization hits, Iron and Coal become main focuses, and the player can begin building Manufacturies to transform resources into Products. Settlers *Settlers are now a Class of Unit, rather than a single type. They have the following options, depending on the Unit: **'Establish' a City on the tile they are currently on, after which they will be destroyed. **'Inhabit' an already Established City, raising its Population by some amount **'Debate' an adjacent Settle Class Unit from another Civilization, lowering that Unit's Wellbeing Score *Each Settler Class Unit has a Wellbeing Score, the initial value of which depends on the Type of Unit; later Settler Class Units start with much more. **This Score automatically goes down for every Turn ended outside of the player's territory, falling quicker on Tiles that cause Attrition like Desert **When a Settler Class Unit's Wellbeing score is reduced to 0, it is automatically destroyed **The Wellbeing Score affects Loyalty of the City established by the Unit, as well as the Unit's effectiveness in using the Debate action *After a City is conquered, an amount of Refugee Units are released equal to or less than the Population lost **Refugees may only Inhabit and may not Establish **No Refugees are released when a City is Razed *Each Player, including starting City-States, starts their first game with one Settler with the unique Attribute Dawn of Civilization, which allows them to Establish the Original Capital of the Civilization Loyalty *When a Civilization's City's Loyalty falls to a low enough value, it becomes a City-State *When a City-State's Loyalty falls to a low enough value, it joins the Civilization which exerted enough Loyalty Pressure Technologies/Civics * and , collectively called Developments, must now be 'spread'. Upon being researched, the city with the highest / output put instantly recieve the Tech, and it will begin to spread to the rest of the empire. Cities with highest / outputs will acquire these Developments faster, as will Cities that are closer too and/or have a City Connection with another City that has the Development. **Any Developments researched instantly for free by a Great Scientist or Wonder will instantly spread to all cities which have the prerequisite Developments. **'Developments' which have non-City specific effects must be in 75% of all Cities to work. Other effects, like building Buildings, Improvements, Units, or Districts, can only be performed by Cities with the Development. **New Cities which are founded start with the Technology of whichever city created the Settler at the time when the Settler was Produced. **Certain boost the spreading of Developments, and the instantly spreads all Developments to all Cities as after it is researched. *The and trees have been completely redone as shown below. **In order to start researching a Development, all of the Developments on the top sides must also have been researched completely. Victory *The in Civilization VII can be achieved by becoming the dominant . This occurs when at least 30% of all Cities have the same of the capital, and over 80% of all Cities have a to that of the . Expansions Terra nullius Terra nullius was the first Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *New Gameplay Elements **Introduction system allows players to move certain Resources for a high cost ***After researching Ecology, players are able to send Ecologists to tiles with certain Luxuries to collect them; this Ecologist can them return and introduce the Luxury to a different Tile ***Tile Improvements on Introduced Luxuries have a higher Maintenance cost ***Introducing too many Luxuries can result in Diplomatic penalties ***The Environmental Damage proposal punishes Civilizations who Introduce multiple Luxuries **Revolution system **Colonialism system **Tribal system *New Civilizations *New City-States *New Map Types *New Scenarios *New Units *Updates and Changes Metropolis Metropolis was the second Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *Environmental damage returns, expanding upon the Introduction system added in Terra nullius **Rapid Deforestation and Pollution can occur which result in loss of either Production or Growth. Ecologists can be produced to fix the issue, and the Environmental Damage Proposal at the World Congress can be used to punish those who damage the environment. **Nuclear Fallout reappears, and it can no longer be cleared with any amount of time. Usage of Nuclear Bombs and the ensuring Fallout results in large diplomatic penalties. **The Hazmat bonus nullifies damage suffered by units in Fallout who have not attacked on the same turn as they would be damaged. It is granted to all units generated in a city with a Nuclear Shelter. *Economics ** output is now primarily determined by the of a Civilization **The higher the rate, the more will be generated from Economic Activity. However, a higher rate will also generate more **Affected by ***Under , government intervention in Economics is limited. More and are generated, but is also boosted more. Thus, Taxes must be cut to maintain . ***Under , the government spreads control of the Economy equally. Thus, is reduced, but is much higher. Tax Rate can be very high if needed. ***Under , the government takes control of the Economy absolutely. becomes very strong, and external output is boosted, but is rampant. *Trading system revamped **Trade Routes return, but are no longer reliant upon specific trading Units to function. Instead, any two Cities connected by Land can form a Trade Route after Currency is researched; any two Cities on the coast can form a Trade Route after Commerce is researched; any two Cities in the world can form a Trade Route after Flight is researched. **Limit on number of Trade Routes is now decided city-by-city **Trade Routes can now involve trading for other items, like , Resources, Products, or even **Intracivilizational Trade Routes now generate based on **Trade Routes naturally spread things such as Technologies, Civics, and most importantly, Plagues. *New Corporation system **After researching specific Techs, new Products are unlocked **After a certain amount of time, Corporations appear to produce these Products, or can be established by the Civilization **Luxuries can be moved to the city with the Corporation and it will produce new Products from it, that provide more happiness than normal and generate more **These Products can also be traded to other Civilizations for much more Currency than would otherwise be earned from the pure Luxury Civilizations These 25 Civilizations came with the original version of the game without any DLC and are compatible with any version. Later DLC Civilizations will only be compatible with Versions of the game that come afterward, e.g. the Iroquois cannot be used without Terra nullius. } |- | |Constantine I*| |Legion*| |Baths*|}} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | produced in Moscow. |*| |Cossack*| |Krepost*|}} |- | from Cities, but deal less damage. |Stave Church*|}} |- | |- | |- | for Bonus Resources which can be found in the Capital. |Mvemba a Nzinga*| |Adarguerios*| |Zimbabwe*|}} |- | |- | |- | from Trade Routes with Cities with the primary Arabian culture and +5% . |Umar I*| |Camel Archer*| |Bazaar*|}} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | . |Steel Furnace|Build in Neighborhoods. +1 Steel generation per }} |- | |- | in a city to earn 25% of the current . |Monteczuma I|''Tributary:'' output doubled in Puppeted cities. |Eagle Warrior|1 additional Movement Point. Earn from initiating battles. |Chinapa|Improvement built on Lake tiles that provides 5 }} |- | now yield +2 . |Pachacuti|''Andes Mountain Trails:'' Hills within 5 Tiles of Incan or allied territory force no Movement penalty to Incan units. |Hatun Runas|Replace Warriors. Slightly stronger and require no or maintenance fees. |Huaca|Replaces the Monument. Gives +3 }} |- | |- | , 2 , and a unique Product, Movie}} |} City-States Types of City-States Every City-State falls into one of 6 types, which provide different bonuses based on the amount of Envoys sent to the City-State. These bonuses stack, and all three of them plus the Suzerain bonus can be in effect at the same time for the same City-State. List of City-States Resources | | | | | | |} Bonus Resources serve only to increase the Yield of a tile and do not apply any specific benefits otherwise, unlike the other two varieties of Resources. Strategic resources are different, however; in addition to the effects on Yields, Strategic Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources with which Units or Buildings may be constructed. In addition to the effects on Yields, Luxury Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources which provide Happiness to the City and can be Traded or turned into Products. | | |} Terrain Every Tile in the game has a certain Terrain on it, affected the starting Yield output and other factors. It can also have Terrain Features, which tend to hinder movement and have other effects. | |} Natural Wonders Wonders Just like in Civilization VI, Civilizations are able to build powerful constructions on Tiles under their control. These Wonders can only be built once in a game, and give strong bonuses. They also have high costs, cannot be bought, and take a long time to build. As such, Civilizations must be careful about what Wonders they choose to pursue. Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:2021 Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:Strategy Games Category:4X Games Category:Studio Lillie games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Simulation Games Category:PC Games